


Stay the Night (2020)

by smiley_seulgi



Series: Reworked Stories [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, It's all soft, Romance, wenjoyri are pranksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: A fluffy, somewhat crack fic where Seungwan plots with Yeri and Sooyoung to lock Seulgi out of her room and force her into confronting her feelings for Joohyun.Or, Seulgi is unconvinced Joohyun returns her feelings and her friends help move her along (by locking her out of her room against her will).
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Series: Reworked Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Stay the Night (2020)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay the Night (2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726897) by [smiley_seulgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi). 
  * Inspired by [Stay the Night (2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726897) by [smiley_seulgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi). 



> Hello, everyone ! Here’s another updated old fic of mine - I had a lot of fun reworking this one because it’s so short and sweet. Hope you guys enjoy~! 

Joohyun waltzes into the room and kisses her goodnight in front of the rest of the girls like it’s the most natural thing in the world. As much as Seulgi hates to admit, it is in fact _not._ The remnants of her cherry blossom lipstick imprint against the fair skin of her cheek. A pink, pastel brand for everyone to see. Seulgi’s skin promptly sets itself on fire; a slow, controlled burn where Joohyun’s lips had brushed against her took over her already reddening face.

Meanwhile, the other girls looked on in mute amusement, clearly enjoying the spectacle of Seulgi’s gay panicking and Joohyun’s obliviousness to it. Before Joohyun swooped in, the five of them had been chatting about this and that. Mainly, they talked about how Yeri’s classmates were adjusting to the young starlet’s recent debut. Sprinkled here and there were encouraging comments from Seungwan (the brainiest of them, if her Presidential Award was any consolation) and reflections on their latest performance of ‘Ice Cream Cake’.

Seulgi took up her usual spot on their worn sofa, long limbs sprawled and spilling over an armrest. She chimes in here and there, at ease with the flow of conversation. When she cracks a particularly funny joke, she loves the way Yeri and Sooyoung screech and try to beat her up. Or when Seungwan agrees with her and nods so furiously it looks like her head’s about to roll off her shoulders. They’re a little family, all of them.

Joohyun had already gone to bed, or so the four of them had thought. Until Seulgi hears the creaking of the older woman’s door opening and clicking shut again quietly. Instantly, her entire body’s on alert, hopeful to spot another glimpse of Joohyun before bed time. Her prayers are answered a beat later when the older woman does indeed join them in the living room.

As the leader of Red Velvet, Bae Joohyun’s public presence is akin to this serene, untouchable goddess. Joohyun truly was born to be a leader. The quiet air of confidence she carries about herself, her easy grace on and off-camera, the sincerity of her actions, all of these aren’t things that can be easily taught. They’re just a part of who Joohyun is. They’re traits Seulgi wishes she could adopt more easily. In contrast, Seulgi usually felt reduced to a little kid during interviews, always unsure of if she was saying were the right thing.

Right now, though, Joohyun’s just herself. She looks half asleep from her tousled blonde locks are any indication and the sleepy, still dreamy glaze in her eyes. Their leader’s donning her favorite pair of black Nike sweats and an oversized t-shirt as her pajamas yet she _still_ manages to take Seulgi’s breath away. Although they’ve spent some of the hardest years of their lives relying on each other, Joohyun’s beauty never seemed to lessen its effects on her. When Seulgi looked at her, it was like she was looking for the first time.

The rest of the girls were so engrossed in talking, they didn’t seem to notice Seulgi becoming increasingly quiet. They also seemed unaware of Joohyun’s presence, too busy laughing at something Sooyoung had said. But the moment Joohyun stepped into Seulgi’s vicinity, the room went quiet. Or maybe the girls kept talking and Seulgi couldn’t focus on anything other than Joohyun. She was so close, Seulgi could smell the older woman’s fresh shampoo and a hint of her sweet perfume.

“Night, Seul,” she murmurs into Seulgi’s ear, turned red at the tip. Her words languidly fill the air between them and the gentle brush of her lips against Seulgi’s skin makes her shiver. A blush rages across Seulgi’s face like an untamed wildfire. Joohyun suppresses a giggle with pursed lips, eyes dancing in amusement. And just as quickly as she’d arrived, the blonde saunters back to her room. If Seulgi didn’t know any better, she’d say the sway of Joohyun’s slender hips accent the way she walked a tad more than usual.

At the soft click of Joohyun’s bedroom door, Seulgi absentmindedly brushes a hand over her cheek. _Maybe I’m just imagining things,_ Seulgi thought. _I’m pretty beat, too._ Going to bed didn’t sound half bad. It was just after midnight and by some stroke of a miracle, none of them were falling asleep on top of each other. Seulgi lowers her hand from her face, still deep in thought when she catches Seungwan’s burning gaze from the living room floor.

Sooyoung’s in the middle of excitedly telling Yeri they should get fried chicken for tomorrow’s dinner in lieu of celebrating Yeri’s debut but Seungwan’s eerily quiet. Seulgi slumps down into the cushions in a feeble attempt to ignore the Canadian’s accusatory stare. If she were quiet enough, maybe she’d blend in with the couch and she wouldn’t have to deal with Seungwan’s knowing, prying eyes. She was the only one Seulgi had opened up to about her feelings for Joohyun.

The same feelings that never faded since the day she’d met Joohyun. Seulgi had a feeling they never would. But despite Seungwan’s insistence, Seulgi just couldn’t bring herself to believe there’d be anything more than being just friends for her and Joohyun. It was startling how quickly Seungwan picked up on what was going on with her. A grand total of two weeks passed before the Canadian rounded on her one day.

They were roommates, after all, and Seulgi was defenseless to her pestering, neverending questions. Eventually, she just caved. Rattling off her one sided love story made Seulgi understand just how deeply she cared for Joohyun. If anything, that made the reality of it even more terrifying than before.

**

Joohyun’s one of the kindest, warmhearted, overly affectionate girls Seulgi has ever known. During their trainee years, chock full of dancing and singing lessons, Joohyun gave everything and everyone more than a hundred percent of herself. She wasn’t always so open, though. Seulgi recalls how painfully shy Joohyun was around new people. Her beauty often intimidated others and the blank, neutral expression she often wore made people shy away.

But when you caught a glimpse of her smile and the twinkle in her eye, how could you not be drawn to her? To the people Joohyun cared about and opened up to, she unconditionally gave every part of herself. She handed out love as easily and freely as could be, never with a second thought and always giving a little too much of herself to anyone who desired it. If Seulgi was cold, Joohyun would share a blanket. If Seulgi was hungry, they’d run off to the Han River and stuff their faces until they were full. If Seulgi...well, you get the picture.

Seulgi figures that was exactly how she fell for her, joining the evergrowing line of people waiting for a chance to win Joohyun’s heart. Yet to Seulgi, it felt like she was lingering at the very end. The competition, if Seulgi even dared call it that, seemed endless. First, there was Jongin. Then, Junmyeon. Not to mention Taemin, Minho, Changmin...how could Seulgi even begin to compare? Her and Joohyun were close friends, maybe even childhood friends, and that was that.

Seungwan would beg to differ, though. There _had_ been plenty of shared experiences between her and Joohyun that made Seulgi wonder, though. Hours and hours after, Seulgi pondered over them and wondered if perhaps the intensity of Joohyun’s affections really were as different as Seungwan made them out to be.

It was true Joohyun never seemed to borrow anyone else’s blanket when she was cold (Sooyoung never stopped shoving hers in Joohyun’s face, though). Joohyun never failed to know when Seulgi was in the mood for late night ramen, either. Often, she’d join Seulgi in the kitchen and quietly fix herself a bowl alongside her. Yes, Seungwan bumped into them a few occasions while going to the bathroom and no, she hadn’t let Seulgi live it down.

On rainy days, they’d make tea and sit in the living room quietly and watch reruns on the television. Once, it stormed pretty badly. After a particularly loud clap of thunder, Seulgi instinctively put an arm around Joohyun’s shoulder to comfort her. At the same time, the three other girls walked into the room. Seungwan’s suggestive look had been enough to make Seulgi tense but Joohyun hadn’t noticed them walking in. She was too busy burying her face in Seulgi’s neck.

Sooyoung liked to call them an old, married couple a few times in jest and Yeri quickly caught onto the act. The youngest of them had started calling Joohyun and Seulgi by ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ and it never failed to make Seulgi a bumbling, blushing mess. Certainly, there were moments that kept Seulgi awake into the early hours of the morning, overanalyzing and re-living bits and pieces of memory in hopes of finding any semblance of hidden meaning to them.

It started with little things, at first. Baby, baby steps. Of course, Seungwan was overly enthusiastic Seulgi seemed to finally be opening her eyes to the situation. It started off as little things. How Joohyun always found a reason or way to look at her from across the stage. Or Joohyun’s habit of clinging to Seulgi’s arm whenever they walked together. Not to mention the uncanny way Joohyun always seemed to know what Seulgi was craving.

Choco pies? Joohyun kept a few tucked away in her purse. Fried dumplings? Joohyun just placed a to-go order. Then there was the way Joohyun was always bringing her closer. She was almost always the one to initiate contact, the one actively seeking Seulgi’s touch. But the catch was, Joohyun was like that with _all_ of them. Choco pies weren’t the only snacks she kept with her at all times. _Everyone_ loved fried dumplings, it was one of their unofficial congratulatory meals after a long day. And Joohyun was touchy in general.

Still, Seungwan persisted.

**

“She loves you, you know,” Seungwan states. They’d just wrapped up _Happiness_ and were working on the choreography for _Be Natural._

“Yeah, she loves all of us, dork,” Seulgi snorts. “We _all_ love each other. Sometimes it’s tough love but...that’s what families are like, right?”

“Hm, I think Sooyoung’s still growing on her a bit, but it’s different with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s just _something_ about how she looks and acts around you. You haven’t noticed it before? She doesn’t treat you like _just_ a friend, Seulgi. It’s rather obvious if you’re looking in the right places and as a closeted gay myself, I am an _expert_ in looking in those places.”

“I guess...it’s just always been that way? I don’t know. I’ve never noticed any difference.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Huh?”

“Right.”

“Seungwan,” Seulgi whines. “Please.”

“Fine, fine. I’m just saying, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad of an idea to make a move. You both clearly seem to think about it often.”

**

And after all of that, Joohyun was giving her goodnight kisses on the cheek? Maybe Seungwan was right, maybe Joohyun did have a thing for her. Sure enough, the moment Seungwan could break herself away from the gossiping youngsters, she flopped down on the couch cushion next to Seulgi. The light of the television flickered over her bleached hair, a shower of red and blue hues. It’s the elbow to her ribs that breaks the chain of thought running through Seulgi’s head.

She’s left slouching there, nursing her side and trying to piece together her scattered thoughts. Yeri and Sooyoung move from the living room floor to the kitchen, no doubt pillaging the pantry for some snacks. Seungwan and Seulgi sit and flick through a few channels, waiting Yeri and Sooyoung out. After five or so more minutes of the pair heating up leftovers in the microwave and blabbering about their latest trophy win, their voices fade.

Seungwan grabs the remote and turns the volume on the TV down a few notches. A weather broadcast comes on. Nothing but sunshine filled days for the rest of the week. Seulgi watches the news anchor make a few gestures with her hands and feels the weight of Seungwan’s eyes boring into the side of her head. She knows what’s coming next without even having to meet the Canadian’s glare. They’ve had this conversation one time too many for Seulgi to count.

“She kissed you goodnight,” Seungwan says. It’s a statement, not a question. Seulgi shrugs nervously, playing with the oversized sleeves of her sweater. “Are we going to talk about how much she loves you? Or are you going to keep denying the way she looks at you?” Seungwan murmurs, her quiet frustration building. “Because it’s clear as day to me you both keep tiptoeing around the obvious.” A solid seven seconds of pure silence and averted eyes is all Seulgi gives in response to Seungwan’s burning questions.

These talks always end the same way: with Seulgi feeling a tiny bit more confident about herself and Seungwan absolutely fuming in their room. “Okay, then,” Seungwan chuckles darkly. _That_ should’ve been Seulgi’s first clue that this time, this talk would be different. The Canadian girl gets up and begins to stretch her limbs, yawning a bit in the process. “I really don’t want to have to do this but it seems like you’ve left me with no choice, Seul,” she sniffs.

The sound of metal clattering on a chain is what makes Seulgi look up. Dangling in Seungwan’s hand is the key to the lock on their shared bedroom door.

“W-where did you get that?” Seulgi stammers, suddenly afraid of the flicker in her friend’s eyes. “I paid off Sooyoung to snag it this morning after breakfast. I’m buying her and Yeri fried chicken next week but it’s _worth_ it,” A smirk stretches across Seungwan’s face. She waves the key in her face and makes a beeline for their room. If Seulgi knew what kind of trouble she was getting herself into, she wouldn’t have just sat there and laughed her head off at Seungwan’s actions. But there she was, throwing her head back and losing a lung to laughter instead of giving chase.

In about five seconds flat, Seungwan reaches the door and has it locked from the outside. With one last searing look, Seungwan’s tiny frame becomes a flurry of limbs as she slips the key underneath Yeri and Sooyoung’s door. She promptly disappears into theirs with a slam of their door. Just like that, in the blink of an eye, her room is effectively locked up for the night. The sound snaps Seulgi out of it. “Go ahead and sleep in Joohyun’s room! See if you still think it’s impossible she’s in love with you, too!” Seungwan yells, her voice echoing throughout the tiny apartment.

The volume of her voice could’ve caused an avalanche had they been up in the snowcapped mountains. There was absolutely no way in _hell_ Joohyun couldn’t have heard that. Seulgi swore she even heard Yeri’s telltale cackle. But no one emerged from their rooms. Seulgi staring down the hallway at Joohyun’s bedroom door, trying to piece together what she should do.

She _could_ hammer down on Yeri and Sooyoung’s door and get them to let her in. The pair were dead serious about fried chicken, though. They probably wouldn’t budge unless Seulgi bribed them and Seulgi was currently _broke_. One option down. What next? She _could_ sleep on the couch for the night. There were no blankets in sight and the couch was so worn she’d probably wake up extremely sore. Seulgi couldn’t afford a sore neck when she had to perform, could she?

After a full two minutes of running through her limited options, Seulgi quickly realizes there’s nothing much to do other than knock on Joohyun’s door and pray to god the older girl let her in. That’s exactly how she ends up biting her lip, knuckles resting gently on Joohyun’s door. The wood is solid and painted over a snowy white color, cool to the touch. Her eyes flick from her hand to the door and back again indecisively.

“For god’s sake!” Sooyoung screams from up the hall, clearly fed up with Seulgi’s hesitation. “Open her flipping door!” In a blind panic, Seulgi yanks the doorknob and tumbles into Joohyun’s room. Broad beams of moonlight streamed in through the shutters of the windows, casting the room in an iridescent glow. In their glimmering sheen, Seulgi can just make out the woman’s slumbering form underneath the covers. Joohyun liked to sleep with her bed piled up with pillows, nestled comfortably in between them all.

With bated breath, Seulgi approaches the slumbering girl. They’d shared a bed before, why would it be any different now? _You can do this,_ she steeled herself. _It’s just Joohyun._ The girl carefully peels back the covers and slips into the silk sheets, doing her best to move as quietly as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Joohyun. The serenity of this moment was one she cherished. In their line of work, there weren’t a lot of peaceful moments one could revel in.

Spotlights and camera flashes and the whirlwind of preparing for a comeback, learning choreography, recording songs...it’s easy to get caught up in it all. Forgetting the little things was something Seulgi hated. She knew it was just a consequence of being an idol but she couldn’t help feeling she was missing out at times. Seulgi has only just settled down on her side of the bed, facing away from Joohyun, when she feels a warm body melding into her.

_So...this is spooning, then?_ Joohyun’s knees fit perfectly in the slots the back of Seulgi’s legs creates. A pair of slender, strong arms wrap around her middle. Joohyun’s thin hands graze the fabric of Seulgi’s shirt. The magnetic pull between the two of them is immediate with the way Joohyun reached out for her in the darkness. Seulgi tenses ever so slightly as delicate fingers curve over her stomach. Suddenly, and very briefly, Seulgi imagines the fabric of her shirt thrown carelessly to the carpeted floor.

She’s struck with the desire of feeling those gentle hands against her bare skin. As she simmers within Joohyun’s embrace, Joohyun nuzzles her way into the crook of Seulgi’s neck with a content sigh. That sigh seals Seulgi’s fate, for she’s certain she can’t move a muscle without waking Joohyun. With a deep breath, Seulgi wills her heart to stop racing and slowly relaxes into Joohyun’s arms. They hadn’t cuddled so intimately even during their trainee years. Not even during the thunderstorms that Joohyun feared so greatly.

The wonderful scent of Joohyun surrounded her, a comfortable blanket draped over her shoulders. Not wanting to wake Joohyun up from her dream, Seulgi closes her eyes and wills herself to sleep. She shifts a little closer to Joohyun and is just about to delve into the dream world when Joohyun speaks.

“Goodnight, Seulgi,” Joohyun murmurs. Her voice seems still half submerged in a dream. “How’d you know it was me?” Seulgi whispers, blushing furiously. Joohyun’s fingers flexed against her stomach. “You smell good,” she says. Seulgi shivers, waiting for her to continue. But there’s nothing but the gentle sound of Joohyun’s breathing. “Goodnight,” she feebly mumbles in return. She lies awake for a few beats longer before finally dozing off.

She feels safe in Joohyun’s arms and as her eyelids droop shut, she swears she hears the woman whisper one last thing.

“I love you.”

  
  



End file.
